Family Tea Time
by PaperLaw
Summary: Laslow and Corrin make it a family tradition to have tea in the garden with their children. This is just some family fluff tailored for me because my life is falling apart. Oneshot.


**A/N: Here's some LaslowxCorrin family fluff because I'm weak. It's not very good I'm mainly just trying to put out something on this account that can also help me figure out how to post on AO3. (This story will be up an AO3, eventually.)**

* * *

Even after getting married, becoming the king and queen and Valla and having two beautiful children Laslow and Corrin still had time for some tea time. Usually, the pair would have a relaxing tea time deep in the garden. This was their little haven, they especially enjoyed this secret place once they had children.

When Corrin was expecting their son Kana, a barely four-year-old Soleil wanted to spend as much time with her parents as she could before a new baby swayed their attention. So one day when a maid told the young girl her parents were having tea in the garden she went to find them, begging them to make time for her and have a family tea time. At first, Corrin wasn't sure how she felt having one of her most precious times with the love of her life interrupted by her adorable but overly energetic daughter. However, overly doting father Laslow convinced his lovely wife to let the daughter in on their tea time at least once. So after they finished up their private tea time Corrin got everything together for them to have a family tea time. After the first family tea time, it became a tradition to have a family tea time every other week while the other weeks were still Laslow and Corrin's normal, private tea times. Soleil loved family tea time more than anything when she was little. When Kanna was old enough to drink tea he was included in the family tea times as well. While Corrin was hesitant on sharing something special with her husband with her children at first she was soon glad Laslow convinced her as these special times she got to spend enjoying tea, not as a queen but as mom made filled her with cosmic levels of joy.

Years later when Soleil was fourteen she started evading the tea times more, as she got older she started to pick up her father's habit of asking women out for tea, but for Soleil, it wasn't just women it was anyone that had a pulse. On top of that their ten-year-old son Kana had seemed a bit off at their last handful of family tea times and Corrin couldn't figure out why. Finally, Soleil had been the first to ask about setting up the next family tea time, Corrin was happy that she would finally have a complete family tea time for the first time in months. The next free afternoon Corrin had she asked Kana to help her get together some snacks while she kept a close eye on the tea so she wouldn't burn it. Corrin brought her son into the kitchen and began to brew the tea, she hummed a little song while she hyperfocused on the task at hand. Corrin had gotten better at making tea over the years, but she still had to make sure not to get distracted or else she'd ruin the tea. While Corrin stared down the tea kettle Kana began to gather the snacks, Corrin hadn't noticed but the poor boy seemed distressed as he worked. When Kana was almost to tears Corrin finally drew her attention away to notice Kana.

"Kana-bean? What's wrong?" Corrin rushed to her son's side with a look of concern.

"Mama… there is something I've been hiding from you… I've been hiding it for a long time but I was afraid to speak up, afraid of what you and Papa and Soleil would think."

Corrin went a little pale, what happened that made her sweet son's voice shake like this? Had her son picked up one of her husband's bad habits? The habit of hiding everything behind a sweet smile?

"Kana you know you can tell me and your father anything right? We are your parent's we will love you no matter what."

"You're right mama…" Kana smiled at his mother before taking a breath. "Mama… I hate tea."

Corrin blinked in surprise. That was the last thing she expected to hear. While Kana started to take on a look a panic eventually Corrin just had to chuckle.

"Mama I'm serious!" Kana whined.  
"I know dear, I'm sorry. I guess I was just afraid you were gonna tell me you killed a man or something worse. But how long have you hated tea?"

"Ever since I first tried it," Kana said.

"That was over five years ago!" Corrin gasped.

"I wanted to say something then, but you all liked it so much and I thought if I told the truth I wouldn't be allowed at family tea time!"

"Oh Kana…" Corrin took her son and gave him a big hug.

"It may be called family tea time but that doesn't mean we are only allowed to drink tea! The whole point of the tea times is to spend time together as a family. Tell me what you want to drink instead Kana-bean, I'll make it after the… TEA!" Corrin suddenly realized she had forgotten all about the tea. She took the teapot off the fire and poured a cup. She frantically blew the steam away before taking a sip. She immediately cringed.

"It's ruined…" Corrin slumped her shoulders in shame. Kana walked up to his mother and gave her a supportive pat on the back.

"Thank you Kana… tell me what you want to drink and I'll make it for the whole family."

Kana and Corrin arrived at the garden a bit later than planned with sweet snacks and hot chocolate that warmed them up on that early winter day. After that family tea party it was decided that the drinks could be changed up, while Laslow usually stuck to tea anyway Corrin and Soleil would sometimes drink coffee and Soleil introduced her family to interesting drinks she had gotten to try on dates. However it didn't matter what the family was drinking, the only thing that mattered was that they were all together.

* * *

**A/N: This was cheesy I'm so sorry. Please leave a review if you liked it. Leave a review if you hated it. Or don't leave a review it's your life**

**(The cover art is by Pokotn on Tumblr and probably over social media idk. I couldn't find good family photos sadly so here is the best boy with some tea instead)**


End file.
